Je n'ai pas besoin d'âme pour être heureuse
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Elle aimait bien s'accouder au balcon le soir, pendant sa pause. Non, aimer n'était pas le mot juste.


_Tu n'es pas humaine._

C'était la première chose qu'_il _lui avait appris.

Non, pas _appris._

_C'était la première chose qu'il avait programmé en elle._

_Il_ l'avait paramétrée. Comme un ordinateur. _Il_ avait choisi son mode de réflexion.

_Mais elle n'était pas une machine._

On l'avait appelé Cindry.

Elle savait que c'était le nom de la femme qu'_il_ avait aimé. Elle savait qu'elle avait son corps. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. _Il _avait fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas ce genre de considérations.

Elle aurait pu avoir une âme.

_Non, ce n'était pas possible._

Elle aurait pu avoir quelque chose qui s'en _rapprochait._

S'_il_ avait pris le temps. S'_il_ s'était vraiment soucié d'elle.

_Il _était un génie. C'était indéniable.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une âme ?_

_Il_ avait programmé pour elle des connections logiques.

_Un maître donne des ordres._

_**Il **__donne des ordres._

_Donc __**il **__est le maître._

Puis, à force d'un long travail, _il_ l'avait dotée d'un raisonnement. Elle était capable d'appliquer ces connections à différents schémas, de tirer des conclusions. Elle était capable d'interpréter _ses_ demandes et d'y répondre de manière optimale. Elle savait aussi analyser une situation et en déduire si elle était bonne ou pas, puis déterminer la meilleure façon de la gérer, tout cela à partir de schémas et de priorités qu'_il _lui avait inculquées.

_Il _lui avait aussi appris à différencier les ennemis et les alliés.  
Sans qu'_il_ ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le système de détection des ennemis qu'_il_ lui avait implanté faisait un blocage sur les assiettes.

_« Même les meilleurs font des erreurs. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. »_

C'est ce qu'_il _avait dit.

Automatiquement, elle avait établi des connections pour chercher un double sens.

Elle fonctionnait comme ça.

_Il _lui avait appris à voir les mots en dessous des mots.

Elle le faisait machinalement. _Oui, c'était le mot._

Ce jour là, ce qu'elle avait compris était _« Tant pis, de toute façon, avec ou sans cela, tu es bien inutile »._

Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

_Il_ ne lui avait pas appris la douleur.

Elle n'avait rien ressenti ce jour là.

Elle avait juste travaillé plus dur.

_Elle devait être utile au maître._

Elle aimait bien s'accouder au balcon le soir, pendant sa pause. Non, _aimer_ n'était pas le mot juste.

Elle regardait le paysage qui s'étalait sous elle. Elle ne le trouvait pas spécialement beau. Ses goûts étaient très abstraits.

À vrai dire peu _lui_ importait qu'elle ait une personnalité ou non.

Néanmoins, son corps agissait par fois comme par réflexe. Il avait gardé sa mémoire. Elle possédait en elle les goûts de l'_autre_. De l'ancienne. De la _vivante._

Qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs.

Sans doute cette dernière aimait-elle admirer le crépuscule.

La balafrée avait conservé ce geste, come une habitude.

C'était une routine inconsciente, dont elle ne cherchait pas à se défaire.

_Il _n'avait pas commenté. Elle en avait déduit qu'elle avait le droit de faire ça, et qu'elle avait un semblant de liberté.

Elle ne ressentait pas la peur.

Mais elle avait ressenti à ce moment là de l'égarement.

_Ressentir. Le pouvait-elle ?_

Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ avait prévu pour elle dans ces cas-là ?

La réponse était simple.

_Rien._

Elle pouvait agir par elle-même. Elle pouvait raisonner. Mais elle avait besoin pour cela qu'on lui place un cadre. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre par elle-même. Son existence n'avait pour but que de _le _servir. C'est ce qu'_il _lui avait enseigné.

Elle s'en était rendu compte ce jour-là.

Elle avait continué de contempler le paysage le soir. Mais elle le faisait en cachette. Elle savait que s'_il_ la laissait, elle n'arriverait pas à vivre. Parce qu'elle avait été crée comme ça.

_Elle était dépendante._

_Et c'était l'une des choses qui faisaient qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme._

Il y avait trois raisons.

La première était qu'elle avait été crée pour obéir aux ordres de son maître.

_Elle n'avait aucune volonté.  
_

Lorsqu'_il _disait quelque chose, elle obéissait. Elle ne demandait pas pourquoi ni comment. Elle le faisait.

Parfois elle lui parlait mal, elle contestait. Un instinct étrange qui revenait parfois.

Mais elle ne s'opposait jamais vraiment.

Parce que c'était sa raison de vivre.

_Et pourtant elle n'était même pas vivante._

La seconde était qu'elle avait été crée puis _élevée_ en tant que machine.

Il y a des gens qui sont respectueux avec toutes les choses mouvantes qui les entourent, qu'importent qu'elles soient vivantes ou non. _Il_ n'était pas comme ça. _Il _n'avait aucune considération pour ce qu'elle était. Peu _lui _importait qu'elle soit heureuse ou non. De toute façon comment aurait-elle pu l'être ? _Il _avait jugé superflu de lui offrir cette faculté incroyable qui est de ressentir. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Mais au-delà de ça, elle n'avait pas d'émotions.

_On ne peut pas créer une âme._

_Il _était un génie, mais malgré ça, même _lui_ n'en était pas capable. _Il _ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Mais _il _aurait pu lui recréer des semblants de goûts. La faire préférer le sucré au salé, le soleil à la pluie. Lui permettre de ressentir cette agréable sensation du soleil sur la peau dénudée de ses bras et de ses joues.

À travers elle, _il_ aurait pu recréer un clone parfait de _la vivante_. Sans émotions. Mais pensant, agissant, bougeant de la même manière. La faire sienne. Changer ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait préféré l'autre. Devenir meilleur.

Mais _il_ ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de la personnalité de _la vivante._

Par un désir égoïste et orgueilleux, _il_ avait juste voulu qu'elle soit à _lui._

La balafrée l'avait compris peu après qu'_il_ l'ait créée.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

_Pour la bonne raison qu'est la troisième._

Elle n'avait pas de _jugement. _Evidemment, par commodité, il avait instauré des règles. Un homme qui vole le billet d'un autre, c'est mal. Un pauvre homme qui prend le billet que lui tend un autre, c'est bien.

Mais elle ne voyait pas au-delà de ça.

_Et si l'homme qui volait le billet était très pauvre_,_ et voulait juste nourrir sa femme et son bébé ?_

Qu'importe.

_Et si l'homme donnait au pauvre le billet qu'il lui avait pris le mois dernier, lorsque ce dernier avait perdu tous ses biens par la négligence du premier ?_

Et alors ?

Si c'était contre la loi, c'était mal.

Si ça ne l'était pas, c'était bien.

C'était ce qu'_il_ lui avait inculqué.

Elle savait qu'_il _faisait beaucoup de choses qui ne respectaient pas les critères de ce qui représentait pour elle le _bien._

Mais elle avait une règle suprême.

_Ce qu'__**il**__ fait est juste._

En dehors de ça, elle n'avait pas de nuances.

Tout était blanc ou noir.

_Elle n'avait pas d'âme._

* * *

Et puis les Mugiwaras étaient arrivés.

Ils _l_'avaient combattu.

L'un d'eux avait pleuré pour elle.

L'un d'eux s'était aussi battu pour elle.

_Elle existait pour __**le**__ servir._

Pourtant elle avait laissé l'autre renne **le** frapper sans rien faire.

_Elle n'avait pas de sentiments._

Pourtant elle avait ressenti cette étrange sensation qui pousse à sourire, lorsqu'on est heureux. Un sourire plein de malice, comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. _Un sourire comme en faisait souvent la vivante._

_Elle n'avait pas de jugement._

Pourtant elle _l'_avait trouvé dégoûtant. Elle avait trouvé que ce qui lui arrivait était mérité. Que c'était _juste._

_Elle n'avait pas de volonté._

Pourtant elle l'avait délibérément abandonné.

_Elle n'avait pas d'âme. _

Pourtant elle _l'_avait regardé souffrir avec plaisir. Elle s'était sentie libre.

_Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était rêvé un futur._

Elle sentait l'autre qui l'appelait.

_La simple volonté d'un corps avait contrecarré la sienne._

D'ailleurs, avait-elle une volonté ?

_Quelle importance après tout ?_

La vivante l'attendait.

_Elles devaient être ensembles._

Elle devait retourner auprès de l'originale.

_Ciao Hogback !_

Peut-être bien que finalement elle pourrait vivre sans lui.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'âme pour être heureuse_

* * *

**Youp, fini ! Et il est minuit trente ! Je vais aller dormir moi du coup !  
**

**Cet OS inspiré entre autres du manga Chobits de Clamp.**

**Ce manga est juste génial !**


End file.
